Nature Versus Nurture
by Wolvierules88
Summary: Logan and Jubilee are spending time together at Logan's cabin. Their relationship has matured, and they are both still dealing with their new feelings.


All characters belong to Marvel, except for Catcher, the cat.

Thank you Aldebaran, for your beta skills and your friendship skills, keeping me writing with your encouragement and support.

Summary: Logan and Jubilee are spending time alone at Logan's cabin. This story is an offshoot of a much longer one that's in progress. Jubilee is of age, and their relationship has matured. Catcher the cat puts in a brief appearance. To read his story, how he came to live with Wolverine, look for the story _Dream Catcher_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nature Versus Nurture**

I think watchin' her sleep is gonna be one of my favorite past times. I hope she don't mind, but she's mesmerizin'. All the time, really, but asleep she's like somethin' somebody created out of spun silk an' sweet marshmallow. Soft an' sweet an' silky smooth, a vision of sensual curves an' cowlicked hair. Her face becomes almost childlike with her rounded cheeks an' soft, pouty mouth all loose an' open a bit.

But she ain't no kid, no.

When she fell asleep in my arms last night, I looked at her for a long time. She was exhausted from our little adventure out at the lake, an' she was sleepin' hard, droolin' some an' even a little snore eruptin' now an' then. I had to smile, thinkin' what she'd say if she knew those things. But to me she was beautiful, drool an' all. Jubilee can't be anything but, it's her good, pure soul shinin' through, y' see.

Pickin' her up, walkin' to my room to put her to bed was like a dream. I wanted to wake her up 'cause, well, we were goin' into the bedroom...but no. Time for that will come. This is a nurturin' time, some little thing I could do to show her how I want to take care of her, protect her an' watch out for her. It's what she does for me without a thought, it comes natural to her. Mama bear, mama wolf. I feel protected by her, this little spark of a woman, watchin' out for my well-being. She saved my life today, in more ways than one.

It was hot in the cabin. That's why I took Jube's sweatshirt an' sweatpants off before tuckin' her in. She had one of my tee shirts on underneath, an' I made sure it didn't come off with the sweatshirt. I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't like what I was doin', but I didn't take no cheap shots. I kept my eyes away when pullin' those sweatpants off her. Couldn't help her scent risin' up an' enticin' me with her musky perfume. Maybe I enjoyed that too much, 'cause it told me plain that Jubes was ready for me, at least her body was. Don't think she's completely there in her head yet. That's what I'm waitin' for. It's hard to stop my mind from imaginin' takin' her right now, she's lyin' so close an' intimate before me. But doin' what's right is more important than my desire. So I keep my thoughts decent for the most part.

I slept on the couch. I almost slipped in beside her, just to sleep next to her, but I didn't want to push that either. Assumin' too much to just jump in with her sleepin' an not havin' a say so about it. Don't think she'd object when she woke up an' saw me, but still it's better to know first. Sometimes I take too much for granted. I want to be sure not to decide things for her. She's made it clear I ain't the one that's gonna call all the shots here, an' I know that applies to every part of our relationship. I respect that, admire that in her. She's strong, stronger than she knows.

Come mornin' I was awake before first light, feelin' a little restless an' edgy. Got the fire up again an' the coffee started. I managed to pour myself a cup before I was drawn back to my room, to Jubilee still asleep in my bed. Catcher was sleepin' with her, good cat that he is, on duty in case any bad dream should come. An' soon enough I saw her face scrunch down and she turned over sharp, flingin' her hand out an' drawin' it back real quick, cryin' out my name an' how she can't control her pafs. I started to go to her but Catcher raised his head an' with a slit-eyed stare he pinned his ears back an' right then Jube's face smoothed out an' she smiled real slow an' sexy. Figured it was me she was dreamin' of now. Catcher's some talented kittycat.

When she woke up a minute or so later an' turned over she held out her arms to me an' invited me in. I didn't waste any time. Call it instinct, or mother nature, or ragin' hormones if ya have to, but I knew when I climbed in an' got her scent again an' looked into her eyes this was the time for us to be together, to dance the great dance. But it's still nurturin'. She's my girl, my Jubilee, I love her, an' this is somethin' she's gonna remember the rest of her life, this first time makin' love, with me. I'm gonna be the best there is for her. She makes me want to be a better man, in every way. Together we make each other strong. These are the things I want to tell her with my love makin'. That an' how much I love her.

Catcher left while we were tanglin'. Like I said, he's a talented kittycat. He knows I'll be the one catchin' any dreams for the time being.


End file.
